Forest Wyvern
Forest Wyverns are the second-largest species of Wyvern. They populate the jungle between the Dragon Empire and the Red Claw, in which their main tribe Skycanopy exists. They also populate various forests around the continent, but these populations are often under constant pressure and have problems sustaining themselves. __FORCETOC__ Physical Description Forest Wyverns are rather bland when it comes to their looks compared to other Wyverns. They're various shades of green and sometimes brown, usually with patterns of darker colors in the shapes of stripes or leopard-esque spots. Other patterns are possible, as well, but there would be too many to list. Their wing membranes are a different color than their main body - usually they are a lighter shade of their main body, though saturation varies. Their horns and claws are ivory-colored. Forest Wyverns are covered in fish- or snake-like scales, interlocking along their entire body. They have no larger 'plates' to speak of like Dragons or some other Wyverns. One variation in texture is on their wing membranes, which are a tough, leathery skin instead of scales. The only other variation is on their tail blade, which is covered in one plate of scale. It's sharp at the edges and is used as a weapon to plunge into an enemy or slice it. The arrowhead shape helps it cause maximum damage if lodged into something, twisted, then removed. The other weapons on the body of the Wyvern are, of course, its claws and teeth. These Wyverns mostly fight by lashing out, slashing, biting, and tackling. They try to hold their enemy to the ground the best they can before delivering a killing blow. If they know they will be overpowered, they'll avoid combat. The eyes of these Wyverns are usually yellow or orange with slit pupils. They have excellent daytime vision and their pupils can dilate to easily see at night underneath the forest canopy as well. They have the second-best night vision of all Wyverns, only falling short of Night Wyverns. The wings of Forest Wyverns are the usual two-digit style most Wyverns have. However, they have an extra grasping digit along with the usual stabilizing thumb one. This helps them grasp onto trees in their forest environment. These Wyverns prefer to never touch the ground of the forest and jump between trees, grasping onto them and clinging there with their claws before launching off and gliding to the next one. This grasping digit greatly improves their gripping strength on trees. Since these Wyverns live in jungles full of fruit and life, they have no problems with wasting food or gorging. They enjoy sweet fruits the most, usually eating them alongside freshly-killed prey for the best taste. Culture Forest Wyverns hatch into a society held in the treetops with primitive buildings made of woven wood and branches much like a bird would use twigs and straw to make a nest. Wyvern chicks are within the center of this structure, protected by groups of males who stand guard at all entrances. The chicks are raised by their mothers primarily for the first few years of their life before being considered old enough to survive in society on their own. Mothers then move on to their next clutch. The new juveniles now move onto their own place in society, whatever that may be. If female, the juvenile will have to occupy itself with being a caretaker of chicks barely younger than them until they're breeding age. Males will usually go into training for fighting or hunting. In Forest Wyvern society, females are useful for nothing other than breeding. However, due to the time it takes for a Wyvern to fully raise a clutch, "ready to breed" females are considered in short supply. Males will fight viciously over females, sometimes even resulting in the death of one of the males. Whichever male comes out on top of the others will then take his selection of females to impregnate. Once the female(s) are gravid, the male's job is considered done. He never sees his own chicks in anything other than passing. Males take almost all of society's jobs. In fact, the only ones they don't take are those relating to taking care of chicks. They're the hunters, protectors, leaders, etc. Males are looked up to in society as highly superior than the females, despite being slightly smaller than the average female. The way that Wyverns are built, however, allows the male to pack more muscle into a smaller space and therefore be stronger. Unlike females, though, males are considered expendable. The temperature at which males develop in the egg is the usual temperature for the Wyverns' nests, causing males to heavily outnumber females. The ratio is around 5:2. So despite the fact that these Wyverns see females as useless beyond breeding, they still protect them viciously. They're very valuable to the existence of the tribe. The Forest Wyverns live in tribal systems led by a council of old males. There are around three to five males that are in this council, usually specializing in individual topics. One male is considered the main leader and calls most of the shots, but he will usually listen to the rest of the council for ideas and advice. This council is also what helps keep down squabbles and organize the distribution of food in hard times. Gallery Category:Species and Races